


Forever and Always

by StairsWarning



Series: Sportarobbie Relationship Cuteness [2]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Possessive Behavior, so much sin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 16:43:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9245513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StairsWarning/pseuds/StairsWarning
Summary: [Sequel to Not Everything's So Terrible]Robbie is feeling lonely again. Who better to help than Sportacus!





	

 

When Sportacute had finally left Robbie to assure the kids that he was not dead or in a coma, Robbie had been content. Until, that is, until his overactive imagination made him think multiple thoughts at once:

  1. Since Sportacus came here and stayed, then Sportacus appreciates and cares about Robbie
  2. Maybe this means that he would like to come back
  3. Or he was only staying here to appease Robbie so he would stop bothering him and, thusly,
  4. Not want any letters or an invitation- which would probably be declined- to come back.



With all these thoughts, Robbie felt conflicted. He wanted to believe his logistical mind and say that Sportacus cared about him, but his emotional mind was screaming that Sportacus was only doing him a service. Only because he felt bad for Robbie.

Robbie curled up in his bed (which still smelled like Sportacus- like the outdoors and fresh linen), resigned to living the rest of his life in the confines of his base.

He lays there for what seems like days, hoping his dark feelings wouldn’t set off Sportacus’ little alarm. He mentally paused, thinking about Sportacus’ warm tree-trunk-like arms wrapped around him so securely… Almost like he was worth holding… Almost like there was true love there…

Robbie hummed lovingly, a feeling stirring deep in his gut. He smiles into the blankets, telling himself to send a message to Sportacus later that day (however late that was) to come over again. Maybe Sportacus could help him out of the darkness.

Robbie rolls over towards the bedside clock, the time flashing at him in the dim of his lair. 7:30PM. Why not send  his Sportacus a letter?  _ I should at least do it before my confidence runs out again,  _ he thinks.

So, Robbie rolls out of bed to the hard floor, then continues to roll, stomach to back, stomach to back, over to where his paper and pencils were. He stands up, animated, and scribbles a quick note.  _ Hi Sportacus, I know you were just here but I want you to be here with me tonight. So I can sleep. Please. -Robbie _

He steps outside his lair, sends the letter off, and runs back to his home, not wanting a child to see him out and about and tell him about…  _ Proper health. YUCK.  _

He climbs into his lair, feeling the twisting of anxiety clawing at his insides, Robbie’s body folding up to account for the feeling. To try and ignore the problem, Robbie changes out of his day-old clothes into his silky-soft pyjamas. He lies down in his favorite orange chair to calm down before Sportacus arrives, which, when talking about Sportacus, should probably be any second now. 

“Are you down there, Robbie?” Sportacus yells down the metal piping.

“Yes, yes! Come in already.” He stands up from the orange chair, not knowing what to do with his arms, and folds them across his chest. Sportacus hops down to the base level, taking off his arm bracers and hat as he comes closer.

“Oh, look at that, Robbie! You’re already in your pyjamas!” Sportacus radiates pride, bringing a blush high on Robbie’s cheeks. Robbie looks away from the elf, electing rather to look at his feet. 

“So are you going to help me or not, Sportadork?” He tries to say it with venom, but all that comes out is honey-- smooth, sweet words. Robbie blushes harder, looking fiercely down at his own feet. Sportacus chuckles.

“Of course, Robbie. Come on, it’s nearly 8:08!” Sportacus tugs Robbie along to bed, skipping along like he wasn’t about to go to bed. Robbie follows with only slight resistance, too enraptured by Sportacus’ hand wrapped in his own to care about much else. 

Sportacus does almost exactly like he did yesterday, bodily lifting Robbie off the ground, tucking him in, turning off the light, and following in right after him. Robbie blushes harder, feeling the wonderful weight of Sportacus’ arms around his middle. 

Sportacus’ breath falls even after a few minutes, but Robbie stays wide-awake. The heat in his groin kept growing, until he had a, uh,  _ sizable problem. _ Robbie knew this was because of Sportacus, and tried to wriggle away, only for Sportacus’ arms to tighten, a quiet growl escaping Sportacus.  _ Fuck, that’s hot _ , Robbie thinks, still trying to slowly distance himself from Sportacus. He gets a fair distance before he hears Sportacus’ small voice in the dark.

“Robbie? What’re you doing?” And damn, because he sounds  _ hurt,  _ almost like he wants to apologise, and goddamn does Robbie want to apologise right about now. Robbie rolls over to face Sportacus, struggling to hide his raging boner and furious blush. He attempts to look Sportacus in the eyes for some random excuse, only to see Sportacus’ eyes ogling Robbie.

Fuck. Do elves have good night vision?

That question is just about answered when Sportacus finally looks back up to Robbie, his eyes searing. “Is this for me?” He asks, his voice pure gravel and sex. Robbie gets harder, if that’s possible. Robbie nods timidly, still trying to wriggle away. Sportacus lays a thick hand on Robbie’s hip, working his way under Robbie’s shirt to rub soft circles on his pudgy side. “Why are you trying to move away, Robbie? Do you want me to stop?” Sportacus sounds concerned, and that is the  _ last _ thing Robbie wants.

“No, no! Definitely not! P-Please keep going…” Robbie projects his voice out to the entire room accidentally, and he cringes. Sportacus chuckles lovingly, moving his hand further up his chest. 

“Why were you moving away, Robbie?” Sportacus inquired softly, moving his hand from under Robbie’s shirt to bury itself in his hair. Robbie purrs, trying to focus on the question.

“I just- I- I thought you wouldn’t want to be like… This.” He finishes lamely. He pushes his head obediently into Sportacus’ hand, starving for attention. Sportacus seems happy to lavish attention onto Robbie, smiling softly.

“Oh, Robbie.” He pulls his hand away, almost coming back immediately when he hears Robbie’s whine. “What do you want, Robbie? C’mon, be verbal with what you want. I won’t mock you.”  His look turns serious, waiting for an answer.

“I-I-I, uh, I, um…” Robbie stutters. He takes a deep breath, further calmed by Sportacus holding his hand gently, grounding him. “I, um,” Robbie’s eyes dart around the room, finally landing directly on Sportacus. “I want you to make love to me.” Robbie’s looks away from Sportacus, covering his face in his hands in embarrassment. He doesn’t see Sportacus’ pupils dilate even larger. He also fails to notice the growing bulge in the elf’s pants.

“See? That wasn’t so hard!” Sportacus says. He gently moves Robbie’s hands from his face, kissing both of his cheeks. He grins at Robbie lovingly, leaning in to kiss him softly. Robbie responds immediately, wrapping his arms around Sportacus’ waist, just wanting to get closer and closer… 

“Sport-” Robbie pulls back reluctantly. His side aches dully. “Can, uh, can you be on top of me? Like, so I can be on my back!” Robbie says defensively. Sportacus shakes his head lovingly, kissing Robbie briefly before switching their positions. His arms trap Robbie underneath him, boxing him in, his legs straddling Robbie’s hips.

“Better?”

“Much.”

There’s a silence as Sportaweird just…  _ Looks. _ He isn’t even touching Robbie, or taking off either of their clothes! He looks Robbie up and down searingly, licking his lips subconsciously.  _ Does this Greek God man even know what he’s doing?? _

“See something you like?” Robbie jokes. Unsurprisingly, Sportacus nods enthusiastically.

“I’m looking at you, Robbie. Of course I like it!” Sportacus leans down, kissing Robbie’s forehead. Robbie arches up, trying to get  _ literally any contact.  _ Sportacus finally complies, smiling good-natured, then grinding his hips down against Robbie’s like  _ straight sin. _ Or, gay sin, in this case. Whatever, that didn’t matter.

“Fuck fuck,  _ fuck,  _ Sportacus, don’t stop, please.” Robbie pleaded, finally burying his fingers in Sportacus’ soft hair, tugging him closer. “Goddamn we need to get these clothes off right now, before you and your…  _ Perfect body _ , ruin everything!” Sportacus chuckles, untangling Robbie’s fingers and standing up. Robbie starts to protest, before he sees what Sportacus starts to do. He turns the light back on, and then...

He starts to strip. 

Seuctively.

Slooooooowly.

God _ damn, _ Robbie has never been harder in his life, and in both his haste and laziness, he wriggles out of his pj’s on the bed, mesmerized by Sportacus. Sportacus finally takes off everything (he wears so  _ much- _ ) and goes right back to ogling Robbie. Robbie shifts uncomfortably under his gaze, opting to look at the wall behind Sportacus.

“You’re beautiful, Robbie. You know that?” His tone of sincerity throws Robbie off intensely, leaving the usually self-confident man an utter mess.

“Well, uh, yes! Of course!” Robbie puts on a false bravado, pretending to pose. Sportacus chuckles, clearly seeing through his tactic. Sportacus puts his hands down on either side of Robbie’s thighs, somehow still ignoring Robbie’s raging erection right in front of his face in return for maintaining searing eye-contact with Robbie himself. He scoots further away, nestling between Robbie’s legs.

“You’re beautiful, Robbie.” He kisses the top of one thigh. “You’re amazing,” The top of the other, “and brilliant,” the inside of a thigh, “and funny,” the inside of the other thigh, “and you’re  _ mine. _ ” At this, he licks base to tip, still maintaining  _ goddamn eye-contact. The man’s a freak! _

“G-God, Sport, you don’t have t-” Sportacus absentmindedly sucks Robbie’s tip into his mouth, listening to Robbie. “Y-you don’t have to  _ li-i-i-e _ to your bed partner.” Robbie’s blush is ferocious, spreading down his arms and chest. Sportacus smiles around Robbie’s dick, taking it easily deeper. He hums, the vibration sending pleasure through Robbie’s body. He spasms, hand finding its way to Sportacus’ hair to pull him off. Sportacus does nothing to minimize the noises when he pulls off, a line of spit and pre-cum going from his mouth off his chin. His mouth was beautifully fucked-out, slightly ajar as he smiled at Robbie.

“Did you almost come, Robbie?” His voice is gravelly, making Robbie’s body feel like it was on fire. Robbie nods. “Oh, we can’t have that, not yet, at least.” Sportacus climbs fully onto the bed, straddling Robbie even more intensely. He pulls Robbie further up on the bed, then grabbing his wrists and pins them above his head. Robbie groans, exposing his neck even further. Sportacus accepts the invitation, marking his territory.

“Sportacus, Sportacus, please let me touch you…” Robbie whines. Sportacus’ body is just out of range, not close enough to grind up into. Sportacus tightens his grip, which ok, is pretty hot.

“Not yet, baby. I have to mark you up, first.” He sucks at the juncture between his neck and shoulder, getting another shiver from Robbie. “Even if no one sees these,” Sportacus’ breath ghosts over Robbie’s ear, seductively close, “you’ll know who you belong to.” Sportacus chuckles softly, lightly biting Robbie’s earlobe. Robbie is internally and externally panicking in the most amazing way, his senses hyperactive, the heat from his own skin with Sportacus’ added on top making him sweaty. 

_ Ah, damn,  _ Robbie thinks in a bout of clarity,  _ that dumb elf got me to do exercise. I’m even sweating! _

The elf scoots back down towards Robbie’s crotch, a bottle of lube appearing out of seemingly nowhere. “Ok, I’ll bite, Sportacus,” Robbie pauses for a moment, and seeing Sportacus’ pun-making face, he quickly continues, “Where’d you get the lube from?” Sportacus laughs.

“Oh, Robbie. I saw it on the nightstand, you silly boy.” He smiles up at Robbie, absentmindedly warming the lube up in his hands. Robbie chuckles, comfortably holding his arms above his head. Sportacus teases his finger around Robbie’s hole, kissing the tops of his thighs to distract him.

“You’re not gonna break me, Sportatease. Get on with it!” Robbie says, clearly impatient. Sportacus chuckles, lightly pressing his finger in.  _ Fuck, he’s thick, _ Robbie thinks, starting to squirm. Sportacus lays a thick hand on his hip, holding him down firmly.

“Don’t worry, Robbie, I’ve got you.” His voice was so caring and loving, that it made Robbie want to both stop wiggling and wiggle even more. So, instead, he just kept up his little wiggles, trying to edge Sportacus’ finger in deeper. 

“Robbie.” Sportacus repeats, his finger stopping its slow movement in and out. “You need to hold still for me, dearest.” Robbie gulps, suddenly scared of punishment. “Do you want me to finger you while holding you on your side? Make sure you’re nice and cared for?” Robbie nods enthusiastically, trying and failing to hide his relief. Sportacus, in his haste to get up by Robbie, takes his finger out suddenly, shocking a gasp out of Robbie. “Shh, baby. Don’t worry, I’ve got you now.” Sportacus wraps one arm around Robbie, snaking the other down his chest. 

“ _ Please.”  _ Robbie sighs into Sportacus’ ear, his hands balling up against the other's sculpted chest. Sportacus teases in his first finger, going faster this time. He puts in another, scissoring Robbie gently. Robbie sounded like he wanted to  _ sob, _ his wanton cries going directly into Sportacus’ ear, making every thrust harder.

Robbie rested his head in the crook of Sportacus’ neck and felt an odd rumbling sensation, but before he could comment on it, Sportacus had put in a  _ third _ finger, going in and out of Robbie’s hole roughly. He gasps, wrapping his arms around Sportacus’ neck. 

“Please fuck me, Sportacus. Please, please,  _ please, _ I need you…” Robbie whines, feeling the arm around him tightening.

“Anything for you, Robbie.” Sportacus says, pulling out his fingers, pushing Robbie onto his back, big hands on Robbie’s soft tummy. “So fucking good for me…” He murmurs, more to himself than Robbie. Robbie looks away, still goddamn blushing as hard as a cherry lollipop. 

Robbie finally makes eye contact with Sportacus, smirking. “So are you gonna fuck me now, or what?” Sportacus chuckles.

“Do you want me to put on a condom? I’m clean.” Sportacus says lovingly.

“No. No, I’m clean too.” 

“Alright then.” Sportacus says, putting leftover lube on his dick. He pushes in slowly, noting every little spasm in Robbie’s face as he gets used to the feeling of Sportacus inside him. Sportacus runs his hands up and down Robbies torso and hips lovingly as he moves in and out slowly, finding all of Robbie’s ticklish zones. In retaliation, Robbie rubs his hands all over Sportacus’ perfect goddamn abs, still noticing that weird vibration, but it’s gotten  _ louder, _ if anything.

Sportacus leans down, a perfect cage for Robbie. Sportacus nibbles on Robbie’s neck more, kissing his adam’s apple adoringly, a slight vibration ticking him at each lovebite.

“Sportacus,” Robbie tries to ask seriously, “are you seriously purring right now?” Sportacus laughs, nodding.

“Yes, yes I am, Robbie. Elves purr when they really love something, it’s a very emotional response.” He starts to slam into Robbie harder. “And I really,” He pulls out halfway, pausing. “Really,” He pulls out nearly to the tip, pausing again. Robbie whines at the loss. “Really, like you.” He rams it home, sending a shock up Robbie’s spine. 

Sportacus sets a near painful pace, scraping by Robbie’s prostate at every thrust, sending Robbie into heaven. He doesn’t help much by whispering dirty things into his ear constantly, almost begging him to come early.

“Gosh, every time I see you Robbie I have to stop myself from just kissing you right there, you and your adorable little quirks, and your, hhn, smart as heck schemes, gosh…” He pauses, his hips almost pistoning into Robbie’s body. “Gosh, and your perfect little perky ass.” He lifts Robbie’s hips slightly to squeeze his cheeks, grinning. “Your ass is mine now, Rotten.” Robbie almost purrs, arching his back. “Oh, you like that, baby?”

“Y-yeah, don’t r-rub it in so much. I know it’s, ah, embarrassing.” Robbie gets embarrassed, somehow trying to hide himself while getting fucked into by Sportacus. 

“Don’t worry, baby. Your secret is safe with me.” He moves his hands to Robbie’s upper chest, rubbing Robbie’s sensitive nipples between his fingers. Robbie arches off the bed, starting to drool a bit. Sportacus smiles. “I know you like when I say it, Robbie. You’re mine.” A gasp. “My Robbie.” Sportacus slams into Robbie, the slap of skin-on-skin harsh in the quiet room. “My lovely Robbie. All. Mine.” Robbie nods, tears shining in his eyes. Sportacus kisses the tears away, continuing to drill into Robbie.

“Cum in me,” Robbie gasps, “please, I want to feel it, please!” Robbie locks his fingers around his base, clearly waiting for Sportacus.

And fuck, if he didn’t want to comply.

He slams into Robbie hard, cumming in him. “Ah, Robbie,” Sportacus says, still trying to stimulate Robbie by sliding in and out gently. “I love you.”

Robbie cums nearly instantly, shouting. “Fuck, fuck, fuck, Sportacus, I love you too, good God…” Come is plastered across his chest as they both calm down, Sportacus sliding out of Robbie slowly, a whine coming from the latter at the loss. 

Sportacus grabs the corner of the blanket, wiping the most of the cum off of Robbie’s chest. He saves cleaning the cum out of Robbie’s ass for later, they were both way too tired. And, it was past 8:08!

They lie in silence for a moment, just holding each other. Robbie breaks the silence, quietly whispering to Sportacus. He doesn’t look him in the eyes.

“Am I really yours?”

“Forever and always, Robbie. I love you.” He kisses the end of Robbie’s nose, spotting a small smile.

“I love you too, Sportadork. Forever.”

**Author's Note:**

> hhhhh yeah so i didnt expect for this to be so long hahaha,,, probably one of my longest one-shots. please talk to me in the comments!! i also would love to talk to you lovely people on tumblr @ stairswarning


End file.
